


Gasping for Air

by IdyllicTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Day At The Beach, Drowning, I love making my favorite characters suffer, I'm Sorry, Multi, Tsukishima Kei Angst, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdyllicTears/pseuds/IdyllicTears
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball Team takes a nice little vacation to the beach, where a not so nice little storm happens to take place. Tsukishima ends up alone in a forest with a hurt child, yearning for the safe sweaty bus they'd come there with.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gasping for Air

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i know im nowhere near finishing my mha story yet, but i just had to get this out of my system. Hope you enjoy :]

Tsukishima had never been one to enjoy long bus rides. They were too cramped, too sweaty and the air was musty and left his mood dampened for the entire day. Of course, the last time he’d been on one had been when he was in grade school, so he had no idea what this time would be like.

Turns out, it wasn’t really that different. A bus full of sweaty teenagers, all a part of a sports team who’d just won against one of the many powerhouse schools, all talking to each other loudly.

“I wonder how cold the sea will be…”

“Give me back my jacket!”

“Shut up back there!”

“I’m hungry!”

“Give me some of those…”

Tsukishima sighed, glancing over at the sleeping boy next to him. Yamaguchi was leaning on the window, his head roughly bouncing against the cold glass of the bus window. Feeling bad, Kei took the green haired teen’s head in his hand and leaned it on his shoulder.

This was a mistake however, as Hinata a row over giggled at them, whispering to Kageyama a moment later. The raven-haired boy promptly ignored him, twisting the other’s ear, telling him to shut up and let him sleep.

“Sorry Kageyama, but we’re about to arrive, so no time for sleeping!” Sugawara gleamed, hands on the windowpane, fogging up the glass. That got Tsukishima to glance outside; he never expected to find something this beautiful where they lived.

It was a relatively busy beach, with a bright blue horizon of a glistening sea. The sun was high in the sky, with children playing with a beach ball close to the shore.  
“We’re here!” Hinata screeched, bouncing in his seat. His loud voice startled Tadashi awake and off Kei’s shoulder.

“You’ve always been a heavy sleeper, haven’t you, Yamaguchi? Only that Tangerine’s voice could wake you,” he smirked, while the shorter boy rubbed his eyes of sleep.

“Oh, good morning Tsukki,” the younger teen yawned before showing the tiniest smile, “are we already there?!” he gaped, turning to the window, sweaty fingers already on the glass.  
“yeah, guess we are…”

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

Yamaguchi gasped next to the tall teen, his eyes practically sparkling in wonder at the sight. Kei adjusted his glasses, uncomfortable with the sweatiness of his face. He did smile though, at the stupid way Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and dragged him along with the rest of the first years. He hoped it passed off as a scowl.

Takeda Sensei sighed proudly, before yelling after them. “Stay close to the shore and remember sunscreen!”

“Yes, yes, we’ll stay safe!” Hinata called out, before racing Kageyama to the beach. Their yells could be heard far away, and a couple of girls giggled at the two idiots. Tsukishima waved at the teachers before letting Yamaguchi drag him off.

Coach Ukai lit a cigarette up to his lips as he unloaded the bus. “I’m so proud of those boys. So young and yet so talented…” Takeda whispered, eliciting a grunt from the blonde. “Maybe if you helped me with these bags you could say that to them directly!”

Daichi and Ennoshita were helping unload the team’s luggage off the bus, while Sugawara gazed at the water, hand on his forehead, a beaming smile etched on his face.  
“This day is going to be awesome!” Exclaimed Nishinoya, bracing his hands on Tanaka’s shoulders to jump higher in excitement.

“Imagine all the hot girls we could get to know…” Tanaka smirked. The two of them took their bags and slowly creeped down the sandy path to the beach, squinting their eyes to check out the fish in the sea.

Soon, the rest of the second years followed, eagerly wandering towards the general area the first years had picked out. 

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

“Woah! Look at the size of that wave!” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

═════ °• ♔ •° ═════

Kei sat on the rough towel they had set down for leisure time, gently turning the old pages of the romance book he had brought with him. Truth be told, he had no idea when he packed it, but he must’ve at some point for it to end up in his bag.

He looked out onto the calm sea, watching as the team giggled and splashed the water at each other. Kageyama and Hinata were trying to drown each other from the looks of it.  
Tsukishima scoffed at their idiocy, his gaze returning to the book in his sore hands. Blocking could really do some damage, he thought, looking for the line he had left on.

Time flew by, and he finally read the heartbreaking last sentence of the cheesy story. Kei set the book down, sighing and looking at the setting sun. Huh, it was getting pretty late.  
Kei didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt very watched- which made him not-so-smoothly scan the beach area for the other first years. Something was always up with them, so no harm no foul if he just… got up and went looking for his freckled friend. 

Tsukishima stretched out his body, patted his clothes clean from the few specs of sand stuck to his bottom. “Finally going to swim, Tsukishima?” Coach Ukai quizzed, taking a long drag from his cigarette.  
Kei jumped, only now noticing the man sitting a bit farther away from him. Huh. 

“No, just stretching my legs.” Tsukishima sighed, bending down to prove his point. Ukai only nodded, looking back at the sea. 

Kei walked away, listening as the children and families around him joyfully went on about their day. He could hear some of their conversations, mostly about sunscreen and hunger.  
He walked for a few minutes before sitting down on a rough rock at the end of the beach. He looked around, eyebrows slightly creased. Where could Yamaguchi have gone?

There was only one place he hadn’t checked; the forest behind him. He took a deep breath before venturing in. The leaves covered up the little sunlight he had left, so he took out his phone to turn on the flash light. 

Kei trekked carefully over the roots, making a mental note to avoid running in here. That would surely make an unnecessary joke about him to the team. 

He sighed, moving a branch upwards to get past it. Sometimes his height could be a real pain. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone- except maybe Yamaguchi. The boy who he couldn’t find right now.

His eyebrows twitched, figuring that the boy must’ve gone back to the bus or something. His trip had been a terrible waste of ti-

Tsukishima startled as a high pitched scream reached his ear.


End file.
